Ask Me Nicely
by KingRabbit
Summary: During a fight, Allen and Kanda follow a level 4 to another world. now they have to kill it then somehow return to their home. during this time allen starts thinking if he really does hate the samurai like he claims. yullen rated for violence and kanda
1. Chapter 1

**This was the first fanfic I EVER wrote. it was originally meant to be LaviYuu but thats when I found out I couldn't write Lavi... obviously I've written more since then but felt like posting this anyway. Uhm, enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: I own most of the manga, all 103 episodes, and a Allen plushie... does that qualify me to own it? No? damn...**

Ask Me Nicely 1

Part 1: first time always fails

If someone had asked Allen the most awkward feeling he's ever had, he wondered if they'd believe him when if he said cosplaying? As himself. In white cat ears and a tail (though you couldn't see it from under the black and red uniform), while hunting an Akuma. And it couldn't be just any Akuma. No, it had to be a level four. To add icing to the proverbial cake, he was lost with non other than Mr. Sunshine himself with no Lavi to contact for directions.

"Oi, beansprout, did you find it yet?" Came a voice through the small communicator hanging from the earring Allen was wearing. They had gotten separated (again) after the Level Four had almost torn the place apart.

"The name's Allen, BaKanda. But I forgot, your too retarded to remember that." Arguing with Kanda had somehow become a second nature to him, sometimes even more than that. "And to answer your question, no I haven't. Maybe it left the area?"

"Not likely. Keep looking." Kanda ordered.

"What do you think it is that I'm doing?" Allen shot back.

"Wasting time and annoying me with your damn voice." Kanda replied, his voice almost nonchalant, with the added hints of said annoyance.

Though he didn't want to admit it, it had kind of hurt Allen to hear that. Though for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. Pushing the feeling from his thoughts, Allen continued scanning the parking lot from his perch on the convention centers' roof. Or at least the part that was still standing.

What he saw from his viewpoint wasn't too pretty. The pavement had been completely destroyed with huge craters filling the places where the Level Four had hit it. Dust still filled the air, along with the metallic scent of blood.

It had only been moments before that teenagers had been asking for his picture, for which he would reluctantly comply. Kanda had often outright refused, and wouldn't even had bothered at all if it weren't for Allen putting on a pout. To which Kanda replied if it would get him off his case then he'd do it, if only just the once. Once had then turned to twice, which in turn became thrice, and so on and so forth. Now that he thought about it, Allen was actually surprised he had done it to begin with. For some reason the thought that the jerk had actually done what he asked pleased him.

Then, just after a camera had flashed, Allens' eye had activated and he had spotted their target. The crowd had been surprised by the sight, asking how he had pulled it off without anyone noticing he'd done it. He paid them no attention and had rushed into the crowd after the Level four. He vaguely remembered Kanda calling after him but he hadn't stopped. He knew he'd be too late but had to try anyway. The purple glow had caught the attention of the crowd around him. Some people went to investigate it, others just walked away. None had any idea what was about to happen.

They all found out a split second later.

The resounding explosion was enough to knock Allen off his feet as it had gone off right beside him. Just as he had scrambled back up, another split the air around him, pelting him with bits and pieces of pave and... other things. Ignoring his body's complaints about the bruises that were quickly forming across his skin, Allen activated his Crowned Clown just as another explosion filled the air. He could see th shapes of people running in every direction, but not much more in the thick dust and smoke that filled the air. It brought his attention to the silenced that filled his ears. Nothing but a high pitched ringing.

Ignoring the voice in his head that was currently debating whether he had just cursed out loud or not, Allen ran into the smoke, allowing his left eye to guide him to his target. Small fires and burned costume pieces littered the ground, often causing him to trip. Slowly, as he ran, sound returned to his world. He almost wished it had stayed away. Screams of pain were the most dominant sounds, followed by people calling out for one another, and even more explosions. He was also brought to the attention of static and the broken words of "moyashi".

"...oi!... ashi! Walker!"

Allen paused, realizing what it was. Raising his hand, he carefully cleaned the dust off the small bead.

"For the last... you just said my name." The shock was overpowered by the pleased feeling that coursed through him. If not for the situation, Allen would probably assume he was dreaming. "Kanda?" He asked after the line had been silent for a while.

"You alive?"

"I wouldn't be talking to you otherwise, BaKanda."

"Tch. Whatever. Do you know where the Akuma went?"

"No..." Allen replied in a quiet voice. Looking around, he sighed. "I lost it."

"Tch." There was a long pause before Kanda continued. "Where are you?"

"Not sure." Allen started walking in a random direction. It didn't matter so long as he got out of the smoke. "Somewhere in the-"

He was going to say parking lot, but the car that just hit him told him otherwise. Though it wasn't enough to kill him, the impact sent him flying a couple feet backwards. He landed heavily, the breath rushing from his lungs and his head smacking against the pave hard enough to make him black out.

Coming to a moment later, he opened his eyes to find Kanda leaning over him with a worried expression on his face. So maybe it wasn't a moment later after all. Allen also noticed that sometime while he'd been unconscious, his Innocence had deactivated. He groaned when he tried to sit up, his body protesting any and all movement.

"Oi, Moyashi, hold still." Kanda said, pushing him back down by his shoulders and holding him there.

"Will you stop calling me that? I told you, my name is Allen."

"Tch. Ask me nicely." Kanda said, his face losing the concerned expression and the beginning of a smirk formed on his lips.

"Just let me up." Allen sighed, struggling against Kanda's weight.

"I told you, ask me nicely."

Grumbling, Allen finally complied. "Please let me up?"

The hands were removed from his shoulders, and so was the warmth Allen hadn't realized was there. He ignored the sense of loss that filled his chest and slowly stood, body aching. After assessing the damage, Allen concluded that his right wrist was sprained from trying to cushion his fall, his side was either very badly bruised and/or he had broken or cracked ribs, his ankle was more than likely twisted, he may or may not have a concussion, and the rest of him was covered in a rainbow of multicolored bruises. All in all it was a pretty normal day for him.

Or at least it would be if Allen had done more to try and stop the Akuma from causing so much destruction. He had been focused on trying not to draw attention to the fact that they weren't even from the same world. Here they were nothing but fictional characters and he had wanted to keep it that way. It was supposed to be simple. Find the Akuma, destroy it and free the trapped soul, then use the ark to go home. Obviously things didn't go as planned. Then again, things hardly ever go as planned.

"Pay attention will you." Kanda snapped, jolting Allen out of his thoughts.

"Wha...?" He asked lamely, earning himself a sigh from the other exorcist.

"Just come on." Kanda said, walking back toward the last place they had spotted the Level Four. Allen followed at a slower pace, limping as he looked around. The dust had settled but the smoke was still thick in the air, making it hard to see more that five feet in front of him. Even Kanda's form was little more than a silhouette that was only slightly darker than his surroundings. There was nobody else around. The silence concerned him. No cries for help or screams of pain like there had been earlier. The only sounds were the tapping of their shoes and anything that could be heard from outside the smoke. It was as if the smoke cut them off from the rest of the world. Allen could vaguely make out the sound of sirens but nothing more.

After walking for a while, Allen's left eye activated again.

"Kanda, watch out!" He yelled, the other just barely moving out of the way to avoid getting shot.

"Where is he?" Kanda asked, drawing his blade. Watching him activate his innocence, Allen pointed in the direction his eye told him was the Akuma. The whole thing was starting to become a game of cat and mouse.

"Over there. In the trees somewhere."

"Stay here." Kanda ordered, moving to step forward.

Grabbing his arm before he could get out of reach, Allen snapped: "Like hell I'm staying here. You can't take that thing by yourself."

"And how will you coming with me help?"

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"How are you supposed to fight with injuries like that? Your only going to get in the way." With that, Kanda pulled his arm free and walked away to find the Akuma.

He hated to admit it, but Kanda was right. He couldn't even walk without something hurting him, let alone breath normally without his side having a spasm attack. Though he was kind of hurt that Kanda had said it so easily. Which then led his thoughts in the direction of why he should care what Kanda said or did in the first place. It wasn't like he cared about Kanda's opinion of him anyway.

He walked in the direction he thought the building was the distance he could partially make out the sounds of fighting. He just hoped that Kanda didn't do any of his usual reckless moves. When he finally made it the side of the building after nearly falling in almost a dozen holes, Allen leaned against it and slowly slid down. Raising his hand, he'd meant to run his fingers through his hair when he came across the two clips that held the cat ears on his head. Sighing, he undid them, surprised that not only did they not fall off, they weren't even damaged. He had to admit though, seeing Kanda wearing the black cat ears wasn't that bad a sight. Not that he would ever say it out loud. He also wouldn't admit that the soul reason why he'd suggested they wear them was in fact just to see Kanda in them.

"He disappeared." Came Kanda's voice through the communicator.

"What do you mean?" Allen asked.

"As in he vanished."

"How in the... Never mind for now. I'll look around and see if I can find him. He couldn't have gone far."

"Just don't do anything stupid."

"Hey, its me we're talking about here."

"Exactly my point, Stupid."

"Don't call me stupid, Stupid."

"Whatever, Beansprout."

"When will you get it through your thick skull, my name is Allen."

"Ask me nicely."

"Two syllables, that's it. Even a retard like you should be able to remember it. Or are you just that stupid?"

"Just get moving, Moyashi."

"Same to you, BaKanda."

With that, Allen stood up slowly, grimacing as his battered body protested the movement. He'd have to remember to never get hit by a car again. Hopefully he'd get home soon so he'd never have to deal with them again.

Walking along the building, Allen came across an emergency ladder that connected to the roof. Testing his weight on it, he looked at the building, taking a step up. It groaned slightly but otherwise held. Though he was unsure about the stability of the building at the moment, he climbed the ladder to the top. Once on the roof, he twisted around until he could gaze about at the damage and hopefully track down the Level Four.

0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0

Which is how he'd gotten to where he was now. And there was still no sign of the Akuma. He saw police, the fire department, and a few ambulances arriving and beginning to tend to the injured and trying to figure out just what exactly happened here. If only they knew. He told Kanda about what he saw.

"Then we should get going."

"And go where? We don't even know where we are, let alone where to go."

"We can figure that out later. Just meet me at the building across the street. You know the place?"

"Yeah. Be there in a moment."

"This time don't get hit."

"Shut up. Not my fault the person tried to drive through smoke."

"Your fault for not being observant."

"Hard to be observant when you can't see a foot in front of you."

"That's why you have other senses stupid."

"Well sorry if my hearing had been not working. I almost got blown up for your information." Allen gently lowered his injured foot to the ground, slowly putting pressure on it as he climbed off the ladder. He turned and began making his way back toward the road.

"... you were that close?"

"Yeah. Though its not like it was the first time."

Kanda said nothing to that. He remained silent up until Allen made it to the road. He hadn't even began to cross when Kanda finally spoke.

"This time look both ways."

Warmth filled his face as he looked around. Leaning against a marble pillar of the building, looking like he owned the place, was a slightly disheveled Kanda.

"S-shut up!" He said, face heating up further. Even from here, he could see Kanda smirk. Making a show of looking both ways, he made his way across as fast as his injured body would allow.

"Well its about damn time. I thought you were going to stay over there." Said Kanda. He stood straight and walked up to Allen, who grumbled out an incoherent reply.

Glancing back at the wreckage once more, they made their way down the street.

"So Fearless Leader, where to?" Allen asked.

"Tch. The hell should I know?" Kanda replied, his voice containing less venom than it usually did.

"So we basically just wander around aimlessly until we come across a hotel?"

"That was a big place for business conventions and the like."

"Yeah, I guess it shouldn't be that hard to find a hotel."

"Hmm." Kanda paused.

"What?"

"Think about it. We're not even from here."

"So I've noticed."

"Did you hitting your head make you more stupid, beansprout? We might not even have the currency to get a hotel."

"Oh. Point taken." Allen thought about it for a while longer. "We'd have to ask someone."

"Tch. Be my guest."

"Of course..."

It took a while, longer than they'd have liked, but they finally got themselves a hotel room with no worries about the money. There was only one problem.

"I'm injured."

"You make it sound like I should care, beansprout."

The only room available was a single. Even if it was a king sized bed, neither was going to sleep in the same bed with the other. Not outwardly willingly at least. Allen didn't really care. Or so he'd like to think. But he honestly wouldn't mind at all if he had to share a bed with Kanda. Both exorcists were exhausted and looked ready to fall asleep on the spot. But both were also stubborn beyond belief and refused to just give in.

"Fine. Rock-Paper-Scissors."

"Whatever."

"Rock. Paper. Scissors. Dammit!"

"Your horrible at this, Moyashi."

"And your just horrible." Allen grumbled as he made his way to the chair that was the only other thing besides the floor that he could sleep on. He set his feet up on the work desk that sat in front of the chair and tried to get comfortable. In front of him was a mirror, which reflected the room. And Kanda with nothing but a tight black shirt and his pants on. It wasn't the first time he's seen Kanda dressed in this manner. Hell, he's seen him in less. But this was the first time he's seen him dressed like this while being in the room alone with him. Heat flooded his face as his eyes traced the others form. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy watching the muscles ripple with every movement Kanda made as the older male climbed into bed. He'd also be lying if he said his heart didn't begin to race at the sight.

Or that he would die if he didn't remember how to breathe very soon.

Swallowing hard, Allen shut his eyes and tried to think of something else. It didn't help at all. All he could think about was Kanda. Seriously, why the hell would he think of him that way? He was a jerk and a bastard to everyone for no reason besides that fact that he could be. Granted, he had his moments, though they were few and far between. He had his moments when he could be something close to nice, and even had the ultra-rare occasions where he would actually show concern. Or at least something like it, in a Kanda kind of way.

Was he really attracted to Kanda? It couldn't be anything else than physical, could it?. It was understandable though. He'd seen the way women look at Kanda. With his dark mysterious eyes and outright gorgeous face framed by long raven hair, and ivory skin that highlighted his lean body, anyone would be attracted to him. Though the scowl that seemed to be permanently etched into his face sort of ruined it. Apparently that didn't matter to Allen. In the time that he's known Kanda, he never really thought about his looks. Maybe it was the fact that his time was reaching its limit that the feelings would surface. Or maybe he's always felt that way but he's only realizing it now. Whatever the case, so long as Kanda didn't know, he could stay near him. And that would be enough for Allen.

Opening his eyes, Allen gazed at Kanda's sleeping form. His hair was loose and he faced away from Allen, but that may have been for the best. He didn't think that Kanda was even asleep yet. The moonlight turned everything silver, and for some reason he had the sudden urge to touch Kanda's hair. He did his best to ignore it and instead tried to get more comfortable. The rooms temperature seemed to be dropping like a stone in water and he was starting to get cold. The uniform he wore could only fight off the cold for so long before he really started to feel it.

Soon he was shivering and was cold enough that his teeth were chattering. Looking outside he saw that it was snowing. Thinking back, he vaguely remembered the sky being a little overcast with a slightly yellowish hue, and the temperature had been nippy but not unbearable. The sun that had managed to break through the clouds had seen to that. Even now, even though it was snowing, the moon shone full and proudly.

Maybe it was the quiet, or maybe it was the snow, or maybe it was both, but for some reason it made him remember his days with Mana. Back when had first met his foster father, it had been in the winter then as well. He didn't understand why the memories had surfaced, it wasn't like it was the first winter he seen since then. But, he realized, it could be the last. The fourteenth was slowly starting to take on a much more humanoid shape, with more defined features. He could see him now, could see him in anything that reflected, but even more so now. In the mirror; in the window; the mirror reflected in the window; and the window reflected in the mirror. It didn't seem to end. Even the screen of the tv insisted on making him see it.

Looking back into the mirror, he glared at the figure that stood behind him. A sad smile was the only reply he got. It was always the only reply he ever got. That seemed to be default for the fourteenth.

Allen squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before reopening them to find not the fourteenth, but Kanda behind him. Jumping a little at the others sudden presence, he gave Kanda a sad smile. Maybe it wasn't even sad, it was more bitter than anything else.

Kanda placed one hand over Allen's eyes, blacking out the world. Even more than the world, the reflections and the figure in them. After which he used his other hand to tilt his head upward, and proceeded to press his lips against Allen's own. It was nothing more than that.

Pulling Allen up, Kanda led them to the bed where he pushed him down and tucking him in before settling in next to him. To say Allen was surprised would be putting it lightly, but he was glad to feel warmth again. Even though it was a king sized bed, they laid facing each other, only inches apart with their breath mingling and their scents filling each others senses.

"Kanda what are you-"

"Just shut up and sleep, beansprout." Kanda said, his eyes sinking closed.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as Allen followed suit.

"I told you my name is Allen. And besides, I'm almost as tall as you."

"Your still a beansprout to me."

"...Can't you just call me by my name. You've done it before."

"Ask me nicely."

Maybe it was because of what happened while he was sitting at the desk, or maybe it was just his way of "asking nicely". Whatever the case, with his eyes still closed, Allen leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips against Kanda's, surprising them both. Pulling back, Allen opened his eyes to find Kanda watching him with an amused expression. Not knowing where he got the idea, Allen found himself feeling as if he'd just been issued a challenge. And being competitive by nature, he was definitely not going to back down.

"Was" being the keyword here. Just as they began to kiss again, Allen cried out, his left eye sending shock waves of pain throughout his being. Curling slightly, Allen clutched at his left eye in useless attempt to lessen the pain. What Kanda did next surprised Allen enough to distract him from the pain. He pulled him as close as he could, almost to the point where it hurt and caused his ribs to begin protesting. He ignored the pain as best he could, most of it being drowned out by the pain in his eye anyway. They lay there like that until dawn, with Kanda cradling Allen as he suffered.

**Le Sigh... Funny how I feel their more in character here than my newer ones... and they obviously aren't in this one. sigh *again* let me know what you think K? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Not much happens... oh wait, yes it does... eheh sorry its late (early?) where i am... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: huh whats that? never heard of one before...**

Ask Me Nicely 2

Part 2: what happens once can happen twice

Awkward didn't even begin to describe the situation. Not when your in handcuffs and no shirt on. Especially not when your trying to convince the police that your not a terrorist and weren't trying to murder your partner. And it really doesn't help when said partner is swearing his ass off trying to get his weapon back. Or when you need to explain why your left arm is black and the way it is. And we can't forget the many scars and injuries that decorated you. You can always earn bonus marks for having snow white hair if necessary.

Just ask Allen Walker, he could tell you all about it.

"This is all your fault, BaKanda." Allen said as soon as the were seated in the holding cell. Kanda snorted, leaning against the wall.

"And how do you figure that?" He asked, sending a glare towards the other.

"It just is." Allen replied, shivering. Neither of them was to blame, they had just been doing their jobs.

"What the fuck ever, beansprout." With that, he went silent.

Thinking back, Allen was surprised they were even still alive. Either it was luck or skill. Maybe it was just force of will. Whatever the case, they survived, which was a miracle no matter how you looked at it. He could only be glad that the Akuma had finally been destroyed.

0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0

Dawn brought relief from the pain, something Allen would be eternally grateful for. Even with Kanda doing his best to distract him, it had still been excruciating. At some points he couldn't help but let his voice out, often causing the hotel staff to check after receiving complaints from the other guests. With a few quick words and something about wrestling with a broken arm, Kanda had managed to finally get them to leave. After that they finally settled on stuffing his mouth with a washcloth. It kept him from biting his tongue but not much else.

When the pain finally did end, Allen had been so exhausted that he fell asleep right then and there. He didn't wake up until noon, only to find himself alone in the room. Slowly getting up with a yawn, Allen stretched as he walked over to the work desk and was pleasantly surprised to find out that Kanda had written a note.

Getting food. Go back to sleep.

It was short and not to mention another order, but the fact that he had actually written it, in a way, truly concerned Allen. In all honesty, he was happy to have Kanda write him a note, but for Kanda to write a note at all, well, it was strange.

Having nothing better to do, Allen settled back into the bed after organizing the few belongings he had in his waist bags. About half an hour later, Kanda returned with food. Lots of food and a big bag that looked like it had winter jackets in them. But Allen was only focused on the food. Just the sight of it all made his stomach growl loud enough to make a thunderstorm jealous. He blushed heavily when Kanda paused in his crouched position to give him a funny look. After which he rolled his eyes and finished putting the bags on the floor.

"I'm not going to serve you if that's what your waiting for." Kanda said, turning toward the window. He'd grabbed an apple from one of the bags and took a bite, frowning as some of the liquids dripped down his hand. Allen watched as Kanda slowly trailed his tongue up his skin to lock away the clear juice. His hair was up, as usual. It looked damp and smelled distinctly like the soap that sat next to the sink, not to mention almost completely covered with snowflakes. Guess it was still snowing.

Sighing, Allen stood, realizing he'd been checking to see if Kanda would in fact serve him. For some reason, he just seemed different lately. He wasn't being AS MUCH a jerk as usual, was even talking instead of ignoring him. Why, he didn't know, but for some reason it made Allen feel concerned. Maybe he had just gotten so used to the raven-haired exorcist being so cold and such. Whatever the case, he wasn't really complaining.

Once he loaded his arms up with the food, he meant to return to the bed but after a few words from Kanda about not getting it messy, he just sat in the chair and began shoveling down his food.

"So," He began, speaking between mouthfuls. "Any news on the Akuma yet?"

"Nothing."

"Should we go back to that convention center? Maybe it's still there."

"Not likely. And as for going back, that'll be easier said than done."

Swallowing the last mouthful, he turned wiped his mouth. "What do you mean?"

"Too many people."

Closing his eyes, Allen thought for a moment. "Maybe that's all the more reason to go."

Kanda raised an eyebrow at him, saying: "And why is that?"

"Well, if the Akuma really is still hanging around, then it'll probably go to where there's lots of people."

"This city is big. It doesn't even need to go back to that place."

"Yeah, good point." And that made it all the more necessary for them to find it. Too many people had died already for that things pleasure. Allen had to make absolute sure no one else would. All they really had to do was find it. With them fighting together, they would be able to take it down. Eventually at least.

Once they had both eaten their fill, Allen was getting ready to leave when Kanda threw a bag at him.

"Change into that." He said, grabbing another bag for himself.

Checking it's contents, Allen found a pair of jeans, a gray cotton T-shirt, a dark red button-up shirt, and a black leather belt. On top of the pile was a pair of black gloves.

"What's this for?"

"Blending in, Stupid."

"I said not to call me stupid, Stupid."

"Well then don't act stupid, beansprout."

"Now now, that's not very nice BaKanda. You should work on your manners." Allen said sweetly, putting on the fake smile he knew the other hated with a passion, doing his best to look innocent.

"Fuck you, Beansprout." Kanda spat out.

Why oh why did his mind have to provide a visual for that? Warmth crept into Allen's face and he tried to hide the direction of his thoughts by stuttering out: "I told you my name is Allen!"

Kanda hadn't missed the blush that filled the younger exorcist's cheeks. He didn't comment on it, only rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, Moyashi."

"What's so hard in calling me by my name?"

"Ask me nicely. Mo. Ya. Shi." He said the last word slowly, enunciating every syllable, a teasing smirk on his lips. To be honest, it was a nice change from the constant frown.

Huffing, Allen picked up the bag of clothes and made his way to the bathroom to shower and change. The hot water was nice and helped calm his nerves. He always got like this whenever he argued with Kanda. It just set him on edge. In a way he kind of liked it. He always had to be on his toes around the dark-haired exorcist, never knowing what would happen next between them. Take the night before for example. He'd only just started to catch on to the thoughts that he might like the other right before said other kissed him. And though it had been just a small thing, Allen still felt like there had been something in it he should have realized. But whatever it was, he couldn't figure it out. Not at the moment at least.

Turning off the water, he moved to step out when the world began to spin and he landed on his back with a loud thud and an oomph as the air rushed from his lungs. Allen found himself sprawled in the bathtub with the shower curtain laying over him like a blanket. Blinking a couple times, he sat up just as the door opened and Kanda poked his head in.

"The hell, Beansprout?"

"Shut up, BaKanda. I slipped."

"Obviously."

Instead of saying anything, Allen simply stuck his tongue out at Kanda, who rolled his eyes before leaving. Rubbing the back of his head, Allen slowly got up, making sure he hadn't hurt his body any more than it already was. Sighing, he dried himself off before putting on the new clothes. Looking in the mirror, Allen decided to leave the shirt unbuttoned seeing as he had the gray one underneath anyway. He walked out of the bathroom then to find Kanda changed and ready to leave, a black wool coat draped over his arm. He wore a black hoodie over dark blue jeans. His hair was held up the red rope-tassel-thing he sometimes wore.

"Can you be any slower, Sprout?" He asked impatiently.

"We can always find out." Allen replied sweetly, closing his eyes and tilting his head to the side. This earned him a flick in the head from Kanda. He yelped, rubbing his stinging forehead as he glared at Kanda.

"The hell was the for?"

"Being stupid."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Prick."

"Short stack."

"Retard."

"What was that, beansprout?"

"And deaf, too. Though that's no surprise." Allen said as he turned his back to Kanda.

Why he did that he couldn't say, but knew that he shouldn't have done it. He felt Kanda's hands wrap around him before he found himself face first in the carpet with the other on top of him. After failing to try and roll them over in order to get Kanda off him, he lay panting, the threads of the carpet rough against his skin.

"That was too easy, Beansprout."

"Humph!"

He realized something in that moment. Kanda was on top of him. For whatever reason, it made him hyper aware of WHERE on him Kanda was sitting. He wondered how red his face was as he turned his face to the side and looked up at Kanda, whose face was carefully blank. This time when he moved to roll over, the dark-haired exorcist let him, even if he didn't get off him.

Allen gazed up at Kanda, who hovered over him on his hands, straddling his waist. Their faces were only inches apart. From this short a distance, he could see just dark Kanda's eyes really were. In them he saw an emotion that he couldn't quite identify, no matter how much he wracked his brain for the word. Allen could practically hear a clock ticking somewhere and he realized just how long they stayed like that.

"W-we should get going, don't you think?" Asked Allen, looking away from those dark pools. Kanda blinked, snapping out of whatever state he had been in.

"Yeah." With that he quickly stood, shaking his head. Allen continued to lay there a moment longer and only managed to get himself to move when Kanda had thrown a black coat identical to his own at him. Sitting up, he frowned at the back of the others head, the coat falling to his lap. Sighing, he stood and put it on.

"Let's go." Said Kanda.

"Right." And they walked out the door.

0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0

"Where do you think it could be?" Allen asked once they had been walking on the streets for a while.

"Tch. Why you asking me?"

"Who else am i going to ask, BaKanda."

"Yourself is a good start."

"And where would that get me besides a mental hospital?"

"Saves me the trouble."

"Uh-huh. Whatever BaKanda. Jerk." The last insult was drowned out by sirens that rushed by.

"Look over there." Said Kanda, gesturing toward smoke that was currently rising from an office building in the distance. All around them people were staring and talking. Many started screaming and automatically took a step back as the building shuddered before collapsing. It had all happened in a matter of moments and neither Kanda nor Allen had any time to react.

"It's the Akuma!" Said Allen, his face scrunching up in concentration. He placed a hand over his left eye, which had activated when the building began to fall. It hurt like hell.

"Where?"

"Over there." He pointed toward the building, which by now had finished falling and had sent up a dust cloud of glass, metal, stone and pave flying in every direction. They could vaguely make out a figure hovering in the air. But something seemed wrong about it. Different, more sickeningly disgusting than before.

"Tch. Dammit! Wait here."

"Not a chance. This time we go together. That way if it disappears again I can find it before it gets to far."

"Your injured, Baka Moyashi."

"I'm well enough to fight."

They stood there for almost a minute, just staring at the other, a silent plea to just do what the other requested. Around them people screamed and ran, sirens wailed and raced toward the scene, reporters stood a little ways from them, and all in all, it was utter chaos. Still they stood there, neither willing to back down. Unknown to either of them was that the Akuma was watching them, waiting for them to come closer so they could finally end this game of tag.

"You can't take it alone, Kanda. Please, let me fight."

"..."

"Please? I'm asking nicely."

"...Fine."

The reason why he wanted Kanda to give him permission eluded Allen no matter how much he thought about it. Maybe he wanted Kanda to acknowledge his ability to fight. Or maybe to simply acknowledge that he could take care of himself in a fight. The thoughts swirled around in his head until they had no beginning and no end, just a constant jumbled up noise.

They ran as fast as they could down the street, the whole way Allen ignored the pain in his ankle and the protesting of deep breaths from his ribs. It wasn't the time to worry about it, let alone stop to complain. Especially when he just got done telling Kanda he could handle it.

When they got close, they realized the reason why the Akuma seemed so different. It oozed power, making the fear they would feel before seem like someone had popped out of no where and surprised them. This was enough to make even Kanda stumble and freeze momentarily once it had set in. He looked back at Allen, who looked like he was about to be sick, his eyes wide and the fear and panic plainly etched into his features. Taking a deep breath, Allen focused and met Kanda's gaze. He nodded and they kept going.

They were trained exorcists, used to dealing with these kinds of things. If they didn't take down the Akuma now, then they wouldn't be able to at all. They couldn't just leave, even to get help. The two of them had been fighting the Noah and the Akuma they had with them when this whole ordeal had started. Lenalee and Lavi had been fighting with them, but sometime during the fight they had gotten separated from them. The Noah had left, claiming to be bored with them, leaving the Akuma to "play" with the exorcists. When it was just the Level Four left, he had tried to get away and somehow the three of them had "slipped" into the world they were in now. Even though he could travel to where he's been in the past, Allen wasn't sure he'd be able to get back here. So back up was out of the question, and he definitely couldn't risk leaving Kanda in order to try. It would be just the two of them in the middle of city called New York with people panicking all around them.

Neither of them could see a way to get to the height the Akuma was at so they had no choice but to run into an adjacent building. The elevator wasn't working so they had to take the stairs. By the time they reached the twentieth floor, they were frustrated and tired from all the climbing as well running down five city blocks to gets here.

Allen stopped, having the urge to hit his head into the wall. So he did.

"Now isn't the time to lose it, beansprout." Kanda said from a few steps up.

"Shut up, BaKanda." Allen panted. Walking to the railing, Allen looked up. Twenty flights down, ninety-five to go.

"We don't have time to sight see. Hurry up."

"Let me think. Come here a moment."

With a sigh and a frown, Kanda complied walking down onto the same step as Allen, who activated his Innocence. After which grabbed onto a surprised Kanda and extended his clown belt. What would have taken them forever to climb, now only took them seconds. When they reached the top, Kanda glared at Allen.

"What's with that look, BaKanda?" Allen asked, leaning against the wall as he caught his breath.

"Why didn't you use that before, stupid? Would have saved us so much time."

"Well you see, retard, it hadn't occurred to me. My mind had been on other things."

"What could be so important that getting to the Akuma would come as a second thought?"

"...I was thinking how we got here in the first place. And how we're alone in this fight..." He felt hopeless from seeing how strong the Akuma had gotten. A hopelessness get couldn't get rid of.

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

"What if it is? The Akuma is obviously stronger than before. What if we can't take it down?"

"Then we die knowing that we tried."

Allen looked up at Kanda. He still felt the fear that had seeped into him after seeing the Akuma. It had found its way into his heart and his will. And it seemed that the more he tried to push it out, the more it took hold. Slowly but surely it was taking over.

But looking into those black pools, he felt solid ground again. He could feel his spirit starting to come back and felt his innocence respond in turn.

"But we'll have to die first." Allen said with a smile.

"Right." Kanda said, a smirk tugging his lips upward.

Lips Allen soon found himself attached to. He didn't know who had kissed who, or if they had moved at the same time, all he knew what he put his feelings into it, even if he was still unsure about what it was he was feeling.

It was short, but had still taken Allen's breath away. When it was over, they didn't speak. They just turned and ran through the door onto the roof. The Akuma stood there waiting for them with a sickly-sweet smile on its lips, biting one finger. Allen switched his Innocence until it was in the form of his exorcist blade. Kanda drew Mugen, running his fingers along the blade as he activated it. Sharing a final glance, they charged.

The Akuma giggled as it easily dodged the attacks of the two exorcists, the palm of its hands glowing purple as it readied to go on the offensive. When it did, it sent both exorcist flying, almost knocking them off the roof.

Coughing up blood as he stood, Allen attacked again, drawing the Akuma's attention and doing his best to create an opening. It was how they fought. If you couldn't land the hit, then make sure someone could. He heard Kanda say something, but he couldn't make out the words passed the sounds of the Akuma's attacks. Seeing movement to his left, Allen threw out his Clown Belt and managed to catch the Akuma in order to temporarily immobilize it. That was when Kanda attacked it with his second illusion, both blades slicing through it like butter. But even that wasn't enough to kill it. Using the remaining time to put in his own hit, Allen cut into the Akuma with all the strength he could. Before he could react, the Akuma grabbed hold of the white bindings, using them to pull Allen into the air before slamming him down, hard enough to make the roof collapse under him, and hitting him with another attack. He saw stars dance across his vision before blacking out. Coughing, he came to and groaned at the pain, his body not responding to any of his commands.

He'd hoped he'd gotten strong enough to not have to do it again, but apparently he wasn't. Using his Innocence in a way much like he had during the attack on the Black Order, he made his body move by wrapping himself in his Clown Belt and going purely on will. Standing, he made his way back to the roof to continue the fight.

"Bout damn time, sprout." Said Kanda. He knelt on one knee, leaning heavily on his Innocence for support.

"Sorry for the wait." Allen replied, moving to his side. He noticed Kanda gave him a quick glance, a frown forming as he took in the usage of innocence.

"You look like shit."

"I could say the same for you."

"Shall we end this dance?"

"That's fine by me. I'm getting kind of hungry anyway."

"Your always hungry, beansprout."

"Comes with the territory."

With that they pushed their innocence to its limits, using each other as an anchor to base their strength on. The innocence responded by giving them more power, and though it strained their bodies, more speed and agility as well.

Finally, they were able to deliver the finishing blow. With a insane laugh, the Akuma exclaimed: "But look at all the chaos i managed to sew!"

Then it exploded.

Falling, Allen lay panting, his innocence deactivating. He managed to twitch his fingers, but that was about it, and even that caused him immense pain. Kanda walked over and looked down at him.

"Can you get up?" He asked.

"Not gonna be happening for a while. Sorry." Allen replied trying to ignore the pain and just move.

Kanda nodded, and with a little maneuvering, was able to pull Allen into a piggyback position. They couldn't stay there. Both could here footsteps on the stairs. They managed to get down ten flights before needing to hide inside one of the offices. People rushed past the door they had only just entered, some complaining about how many stairs there were, but most silent, hardly breathing. Both exorcists were surprised they had made it that far in the first place.

0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0

Once they had finally made it out of the building, they had to face another problem. That was the fact that the police had security tapes and they were now wanted for questioning.

"Well this is just fucking fabulous." Snapped Kanda, throwing his hands in the air. They had made it back to the hotel just in time to get the lucky news. Allen was starting to get feeling back in his limbs but he didn't think he'd be able to jump around anytime soon. For now it was just the basics such as moving his arms and some walking, even if he needed to lean on Kanda to do so.

"No kidding. Let's just pack up and find a place where we can open a gate home."

"Whatever." With that he did his best collect everything around him with shaking hands and pack it into bags. He also changed out of his torn and tattered clothing. He'd just buckled his belt when the police broke down the door.

"Shit."

Shit was correct.

At the station, they were questioned and charged with quite a number of things before put into a holding cell together.

"This is all your fault, BaKanda." Allen said as soon as the were seated. Kanda snorted, leaning against the wall.

"And how do you figure that?" He asked, sending a glare towards the other.

"It just is." Allen replied, shivering. Neither of them was to blame, they had only been doing their jobs.

"What the fuck ever, beansprout." With that, he went silent. Allen began thinking. Before they could have just opened a gate home, but now they had to get Kanda's sword back. Looking around, he spotted a group of guards at the end of the hallway. They sat around a table and Allen suddenly knew what to do, the plan blossoming through his thoughts.

"Ready to go home yet?" Allen asked, the devious grin making Kanda's eyes narrow. He looked over to the guards.

"What are you planning?"

"You'll see soon enough." With that he turned away from Kanda, and with demonic grin called: "Hey! You guys up for a couple rounds of poker?"

**DOWN BOY DOWN! lolz review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**How sad that it's only three chapters... but i was fun to write... i can't even remember when it was this was written... i had it on LJ but well... yeah... *cough* enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I. can't. draw... at. all.**

Ask Me Nicely 3

Part 3 (final): third times the charm

Sometimes bad things happen to good people. Everyone knows it. Everyone accepts it. But even so they fight to to hold on. It's human nature to be stubborn creatures.

But sometimes, no matter how much we fight and struggle to hang on to life, it just isn't enough. Everyone fears death. And the one thing we fear more than death for ourselves, is for those we cherish and love the most. It's at these points that you pray to whatever god may be listening. You pray for the precious person that you hold in your arms as you rush to try and find a way to save them, knowing that its already too late. But its because that person is precious to you that you try anyway, and no matter what, you will not give up on that person.

You fear for them. And you also fear being left in this world alone without that person. And for that reason, you try. That person means the world to you, and you haven't been able to tell them that. If they leave you now, without knowing how much they had meant, you know it will haunt you forever. So you try.

Even when you feel that person has already begun to slip across that thin line that separates the living from the dead.

All you know is that you have to try...

0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0

"Call: Royal Straight Flush."

"Damn it all!"

Allen chuckled, his grin demonic. It was so easy. Too easy in fact. But all things come to an end eventually. Sighing, he put on the most childish look he could.

"Can you show me where the bathroom is?"

The guards sighed before tossing the keys to a dark haired one. He grumbled something before leading Allen back down the hall. As they passed Kanda, who was still in the cell, they shared a glance, both knowing what to do. Once they left the area, Allen's eyes immediately scanned the room. Bunch of desks and cubicles... and the weapons case, which was down an adjacent hall. He didn't think the lock would be much of a problem.

When they got back to the cell, the guard opened the door to put Allen back in. That's when Kanda got out. Stepping on the guards foot, Allen elbowed him hard in his stomach, grabbing the keys from the guards hand as he fell. The door was already unlocked so Kanda just slipped out. They dashed out the door with the other guards yelling and running after them.

The thing about being in a police station, there tends to be a lot of police.

"Just keep moving, Sprout." Said Kanda as Allen led them to where he hoped Mugen was being held. Activating his innocence, Allen swung at the lock, startling the guard next to it.

"Edge End!" It was all it took to shatter the metal mesh like glass.

"Hurry, Kanda." Allen said, though Kanda had already located his sword. There was shouting behind them and Allen turned just in time to see the police standing there with their guns trained on them. He wondered if shooting someone qualifies as "warning shots". He was kind of glad that they weren't aimed at him. But the only other one they could aim at was Kanda, and at that point panic shot through him he realized what would happen next. He wished they were aiming at him.

"Kanda!" The other exorcist turned just in time to get tackled by Allen whose body had moved automatically. The shot rang out and though he had rushed to put them under the cover of his cloak, he still wasn't fast enough. The bullet slipped passed just as it covered them and he could feel it bite into his back. With a sharp gasp, he pulled them up and did his best to make an exit in the wall. He could hardly do anymore.

"Oi! Beansprout..." Said Kanda, his voice trailing off as he saw the blood flowing down his back.

"I told you, the name's Allen." He replied weakly, feeling a bit dizzy. Shaking his head, he pulled them into the street and with Kanda's help, managed a steady pace down the street. People looked at them funny and they knew that the police would arrive any moment. Still they kept going. After a few blocks and somehow still managing to stay ahead of the cops, they found a park where it'd be safe to open up a gate.

Only problem was Allen couldn't concentrate properly, his mind refusing to conjure up the lyrics for the lullaby that would get them home. He knew he had to though, not for his sake but Kanda's. If he didn't get them out of there in that moment then he didn't think he'd make it to try again later.

Somehow he managed to remember the song. Allen watched as the white gate appeared. He felt Kanda drag him through. In the distance he could hear sirens and people shout, which he assumed was the police. But the ark closed behind them, the door to that world shut for good.

"Stay awake, sprout." He heard Kanda say, though he had trouble making out the words because they were spoken from the other side of a tunnel.

"My name is Allen." He said. Or at least he thought he said. He couldn't really be sure at this point. Peeling open his eyes, he saw the door that led directly into the Order. He watched as Kanda's hand shot out in order to throw the door open. Before he turned the nob, Allen squeezed his arm. Looking into his eyes, he smiled.

"Hey, BaKanda, just thought I'd say that I think I like you. Imagine that..."

Unable to keep his arm up, he let it fall to his side. He was so tired, so he let his eyes fall shut. The last thing he saw was panic reflected in those dark eyes. The last thing he heard was Kanda calling out his name. Not Moyashi, or beansprout, or any other insult. It was his name. He thought he'd be happy when he finally heard Kanda call his name. But instead, he felt sad, like something was ending, though he couldn't figure out what. It probably didn't matter anyway, so he let it leave his mind, He let all thoughts leave his mind...

0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0

Sometimes bad things happen to good people. Everyone knows it. Everyone accepts it. But even so they fight to to hold on. It's human nature to be stubborn creatures.

But sometimes, no matter how much we fight and struggle to hang on to life, it just isn't enough. Everyone fears death. And the one thing we fear more than death for ourselves, is for those we cherish and love the most. It's at these points that you pray to whatever god may be listening. You pray for the precious person that you hold in your arms as you rush to try and find a way to save them, knowing that its already too late. But its because that person is precious to you that you try anyway, and no matter what, you will not give up on that person.

You fear for them. And you also fear being left in this world alone without that person. And for that reason, you try. That person means the world to you, and you haven't been able to tell them that. If they leave you now, without knowing how much they had meant, you know it will haunt you forever. So you try.

Even when you feel that person has already begun to slip across that thin line that separates the living and the dead.

All you know is that you have to try...

After he stopped responding, Kanda burst through the door that led into the Black Order. Almost crashing to the floor, he starts yelling for help. By some stroke of luck, the scientist were around and they rush to his aid, not even taking a moment to completely register the situation. There wasn't any time to.

When they rush Allen away, Kanda can hardly move. He stands there, staring after them, feeling helpless.

"Kanda!" The call is familiar. Lenalee. Looking toward the source, he sees her running toward him and soon has to deal with her fussing. Everywhere that skin would normally show is covered in bandages except for her face. She keeps asking if he's alright and where they had been. He doesn't answer her. "Your covered in blood. Are you hurt?"

"It's not mine." He finally says, realizing just how injured the white-haired exorcist really is.

"Kanda, where's Allen?" She asks after a moment. He looks in the direction they had taken him. The hospital is that way.

"He'll be alright, right?" Lenalee whispers, following his gaze.

Again, he remains silent. He can hope and pray, but even he knows that wherever Allen had been hit was turning out to be fatal. He can beg whatever god was out there to let him make it through, but the chances were rushing to zero fast. It was all on his own will from that moment. But even that might not be enough.

"Let's go to him, Kanda." Lenalee says quietly, taking his hand and leading him. Around them the scientists are still shocked by the sudden appearance of the two exorcists. They whisper among themselves as they try to put two and two together. Kanda pays them no mind and simply lets the girl in front of him lead him.

They reach the infirmary, which is in organized chaos. Lenalee takes them over to the bed where the Rabbit sits, his eye watching, taking in all in. Deep inside it, Kanda can see that concern as well as confusion. He looks up at Kanda, relief evident in his features. He too is covered in bandages, his arm in a sling.

"Yuu-chan! Your here!" He says happily. Kanda doesn't reply, he only watches the doctors work to save Allen's life. They all just watch, not being able to do anything else.

It takes a while. A long while. It feels like forever times five, even though he knows it has only been an hour or so.

"We'll give him twenty-four hours. Either he'll pull through or he won't." Says the Head Nurse. She gives them a sad smile before leaving them be.

Beside him, Kanda hears muffled sobs from Lenalee, and Lavi's attempts to soothe her. Walking over to Allen's side, he pulls up a chair and sits. The sprout is so pale, one might think he's already dead. The rise of his chest is almost non-existent unless you watched carefully. He sits beside him for twenty-four hours. His eyes never leave Allen's face, even when Kamoui arrives and begins asking questions. He answers them absently, telling him everything that happened. Almost everything. Certain events didn't need to be discussed by anyone. When he leaves, so does Lenalee. Lavi is forced to stay by the Head Nurse. For once he stays quiet though, so Kanda easily forgets he's in the room. After a while, he joins Kanda next to Allen's bed and they sit there until dawn.

In the twenty-four hours, Allen only worsens. He's running a fever, and he often stops breathing for a few seconds. His heart stops as well, but after a few moments it restarts, much to everyone's relief.

"He's fighting." Says Lavi, the hope evident in his voice.

But will it be enough?

The Rabbit soon leaves to get food, promising he'd return with something for Kanda. He's left in the room alone with Allen. Leaning forward, he presses his lips against the others forehead before moving to speak in his ear.

"Don't you dare give up, Walker." He whispers. Sitting back, he continues to watch.

0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0

It took four days, but Allen finally began to improve on the fifth day, much to everyone's surprise. No one thought he'd make it through, couldn't even hope after the third day. They had all thought he'd slip at any moment.

"Too bad no one placed any bets." He joked weakly, still fighting the sleep that wanted to pull him under.

"'Cause that's everyone first reaction. To gamble on whether or not someone will live. Your crazy." Sighed Lavi, but Allen could tell that he was just relieved. "Only you would do something like that."

Allen laughed, which turned into a coughing fit. Once he was finally over it, he sighed.

"So where's Kanda?" Allen asked. The dark-haired exorcist hadn't been there when he'd woken up, much to his disappointment.

"He's getting cleaned up. He's been here since day one, not sleeping just so he could keep an eye on you."

Blush spread across his cheeks, which made Lavi chuckle in amusement.

"He really did that?"

"We had to bring the food in here just to get him to eat."

"Huh."

They were quiet for a while before Lavi started giving him curious glances.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Just wondering..."

"Wondering what?"

"Well, from what I've seen so far, it seems to me something interesting happened between the two of you."

Allen looked away, face burning, only to find Kanda at the door.

"Fuck off, Rabbit." Kanda snapped.

"Aww! But Yuu! I wanna know! Why are you always so mean to me?" Lavi whined, his face set in a pout with alligator tears forming in his eyes.

Allen chuckled at the sight.

"Lavi, nothing 'interesting' happened." He said.

"I beg to differ!" He exclaimed, smirking.

"What do you mean?"

"Yuu-chan called you 'Wal-mmph?" Kanda had walked up to them and currently had his hand clamped over Lavi's mouth. Allen stared, wondering what was going on.

"Shut it, stupid rabbit." Kanda growled. He pulled him by the back of his shirt and tossed him out the door. Allen heard Lavi land with an oomph.

"No need to be so rough, Yuu-chan."

"I told you not to call me that!" Kanda yelled before slamming the door in Lavi's face. He turned and walked back to Allen's bed, irritation evident in his movements. Allen laughed at him, which started another coughing fit. Thankfully this one didn't last as long as the other.

"So, you were right here the whole time?" Allen asked.

"What if I was?"

"Why?"

"You took a bullet for me. Why wouldn't I?"

"Is that it? Oh..." He felt his chest constrict until he couldn't breath.

"And also because..." Kanda hesitated, unable to continue.

"'Because' what?" Allen asked, perking up. He wanted to laugh at Kanda's expression but held it in.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Sighing, Allen looked at the other in exasperation.

"Show me then."

It was all it took to get Kanda to kiss him. And what a kiss it was.

It started slow, but then when Kanda ran his tongue across Allen's lower lip, he allowed it to grow. He forgot how to breathe the moment they touched.

Breaking away for some much needed oxygen, Allen stared into Kanda's dark eyes, now able to place what he'd always seen in them.

"If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I'll kill you myself, beansprout."

"I told you, my name is Allen. Use it."

"Ask me nicely."

"..."

After a moment, Kanda grabbed Allen's hand.

"Don't ever make me worry like that again, Walker."

With a grin, Allen replied: "Ask me nicely."

**Nya he was originally supposed to die but i like this ending better... thanks for reading! (if you did) review please! thanks!**


End file.
